Heroes Never Die
by Sarah36396
Summary: Genji/Mercy prompt. Quick one-shot. Some of the Overwatch team goes in to investigate a weapons factory and things go wrong. Genji gets caught up behind enemy lines and the teams evac is late, leaving them surrounded with no place to go. Day 6 of 30. Mercy/Genji, McCree, Mei, Soldier 76, and Reaper all make appearances.


**Day 6 of a 30 day challenge. This prompt was submitted by a friend and I gave it my best shot. Still new to the world of Overwatch. Thanks for stopping by :)**

"Don't stop moving!" Jack Morrison barked at his comrades as he skidded to a stop and pivoted. He aimed his gun into the approaching line of rogue bots and fired off a rocket. It found its mark and the bot crumpled, but another took its place before it had even reached the ground. He fired several rounds into the advancing line and as he went to reload a wall of ice erupted in front of him.

"You either! Come on!" Mei's brow was furrowed in concentration as she held the wall in place, giving Morrison time to retreat. He sprinted towards the small group, panting and holding his gun to his chest.

"I am getting too old for this!" Morrison spun to face the robots once more.

"You aren't the only one." Reyes ran past him and flattened himself against the ice wall. "Now Mei!"

Mei released the wall and the robots swarmed him. He slapped a button on his wrist and spun in a circle as several projectiles flew from various hidden spots in his armor. Several robots fell to the ground and he hit a second button that sent a cloaking and deflective barrier around him. He glided back towards the others and the barrier flickered and disappeared just as he reached them.

"That was my last party trick boys. Anyone else?"

"Just keep- ow!" Morrison stumbled as a laser caught him in the arm.

"I swear I am going to send you all a doctor's bill one of these days!" Mercy pointed her staff at Morrison and hit a button. A yellow beam of healing neurons flew at him, racing over the blaster mark. The flesh stopped sizzling and the burn suddenly looked several days old.

"How long until evac?" Mei called out, throwing up another ice wall. "That is my last wall! We have thirty seconds!"

"We need minutes!" Mercy frowned and hit another button on his staff. Her line of neurons turned blue and danced along Morrison's gun as he fired another round of bullets and rockets into the approaching mob.

"Two minutes?" Reyes snapped. "Where the hell is McCree at? Did he stop for lunch?"

"I stopped for a rocket to my right booster!" McCree's voice snapped into their ear pieces. "I'm one minute out. Hang tight boys."

"It doesn't get much tighter than this!" Reyes snapped back, firing his shotguns into the nearest cluster of robots. Mei threw down her last cryo pod and a cluster of robots froze, rooted in place. She dispatched several of them with well placed headshots before retreating, casting a worried glance behind her. They were running out of room. They had been flushed out of the wrecked town and onto an overpass. The middle of it had crumbled away long ago, leaving a dangerously long fall to the empty field below.

"We came here looking for the Junkers and found a damn weapon factory instead. But, it couldn't even be cool weapons. It had to be robots!" Morrison muttered to himself. "I hate robots."

"Easy with the rambling old man." Reyes tackled him as a laser narrowly missed him. Mercy flipped the neurons in her staff over once more, targeting the pair with a yellow beam.

"Less talking, more not getting hit." She yelled, dancing between lines of fire. She suddenly frowned, her eyes snapping away from them and towards the enemy line. "Has anyone heard from Genji? Who has eyes on Genji?"

"No one!" Mei stopped backing up as her foot hit the ledge. They were out of space and out of time. "The last time I saw him he was flipping through the enemy line."

"Genji," McCree called over communications. "Can you hear us?"

"I'm...but...hurt...just...keep going." His com was fuzzy and broke up. Mercy scowled, her staff dipping and the beam of neurons ceasing.

"Heads up boys! It is high noon!" McCree whooped as their transport suddenly whooshed into view. He unleashed a volley of bullets from the transport's turret into the crowd of robots, mowing down half the front line.

"Time to go! Come on!" Morrison helped Mei onto the ship. "Mercy, let's go!"

"Not without Genji!"

"We don't even know where he is-"

"There!" Mei pointed towards the spot where McCree had fired upon. Genji was on his hands and knees, crawling over the decimated bots. Mercy felt a surge of panic as a new line approached towards him, their weapons flashing.

"I can't hold this hover much longer!" McCree warned. "We are working on half a booster here. We need to leave!"

"I'm not leaving him!"

"We don't have time for this." Reyes snatched at Mercy, but she danced away from him and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" McCree cried. "Are you not listening to me?"

"Obviously not." Mei sighed and dug through the boxes on board, trying to find anything of use. "What happened to no man left behind?"

"We are all going to get left behind at this rate!" Morrison snapped. "The engine is unstable and we are taking heavy fire. This thing is only armored to a certain degree."

"Then start bobbing and weaving. And don't you dare take off Jesse McCree! I will come in there and freeze you where you sit!"

"Y'all are going to get us all killed!" McCree groaned. The four agents huddled together in the cockpit and watched as Mercy ran over the wreckage of the battlefield, staff in hand.

"I said...get out...of here!" Genji's broken com filled their ears.

"And I said I'm not leaving you!" Came Mercy's reply. She ducked as a beam of energy whizzed over her head, singeing the top of her pony tail. She swore and slung her staff over her shoulder before pulling her blaster from her side. She fired several rounds into the approaching bots as she reached Genji and each shot found a bot's head.

"You know, she is kind of scary when she gets mad." McCree observed.

"I heard that." Mercy muttered before ripping the com out of her ear and throwing it. "Oh, you've really done it this time." She crouched next to her companion, her heart racing. Several deep gashes were in his chest plate and part of his helmet had been blasted clean off, exposing a scarred cheek. His right arm was missing a chunk from the shoulder and several mechanical tubes were exposed. The worst damage was to his one good arm; a long angry gash ran down the length of his forearm and blood poured from the wound. She could see exposed muscle through the hanging flesh and she bit her lip, trying not to let her face expose her raw fear.

"Yeah, robots: thirty. Genji: zero." He mumbled as Mercy placed her shoulder underneath his right arm, hauling him to his feet. "You never listen to me."

"Likewise. How many times have I told you to stop running off by yourself? You aren't invincible you know?"

"Hard not to feel that way with you at my back."

"Flattery will get you no where. And I wasn't at your back- you took off."

"Had to get behind them. You know I'm no good at head on fights. Watch out." He drug them to the ground as a laser flew overhead. He removed his arm from Mercy's shoulders and she heard several metallic clicks as he reloaded his shurikens. "There isn't enough time for you to drag me back, I can barely walk. I'll hold them off. Go."

"I'm not leaving you." Mercy fired several rounds from her blaster and fell four more robots, but they kept advancing on them.

"Angela." His voice was soft as visor slipped away and his dark eyes met hers. "Go."

"You are the most annoying person I know!" Mercy snapped, tearing her eyes from his. She grabbed the back of his suit and slapped a button on her shoulder. The wings on her back suddenly sprang to life and the small boosters powered on. They slowly rose from the ground but gained some momentum as they flew back towards the ship.

"Genji, I can't hold her any longer! I'm out of power to hover!" McCree's voice cried.

"He has to take off." Genji muttered, doing his best to cling to Mercy and not fall. "Can you get us higher?"

"I can't even get us all the way there." Mercy sounded defeated. "This is definitely not what my boosters are made for. We are about to lose altitude."

The ship slowly began to rise and Mercy's hopes began to sink as they lost several inches. If the ship had been able to maintain a hover, they could have made it. She would have drug Genji along the last several feet and up into the hanger. But now the ship was several feet off the ground and still climbing, and the pair was about to drop below hangar level.

"So this is how it ends." Genji said softly. "Well, I guess if I have to die-" He was cut off as a blast of cold air whooshed from beneath them. An ice wall appeared beneath their feet, causing the two of them to stumble as Mercy's boosters came out. The top of the wall was just above the hangar floor and Mercy realized Mei had just bought them some time.

"Come on!" She tugged Genji along with all of her might and they stumbled along the narrow path. She could feel the wall crumbling from the opposite end and realized that once again they were going to fall just short. She whipped Genji around in front of him and gave him a hard shove just as the ice wall gave out. He landed in the hangar with a thud and then Mercy was failing, her wings beating useless, her boosters out of power.

"Oh no you don't." Two pairs of hands grabbed her armor, yanking her upwards. Reyes and Morrison drug her into the hangar as the door shut and the sounds of combat ceased. "You're lucky Mei found one last cryo pod or you wouldn't have made it."

"You're lucky I am too tired to wring your neck! I've spent the lasts two hours keeping you fools alive and Mei is the only one with enough sense to try to help us! Get out of my way." She shouldered past Reyes and knelt next to Genji, forcing her shoulder under his arm. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

"Your room?" Mei asked softly, moving to support Genji's other side. Mercy nodded and they shuffled their broken comrade along. They laid him out on the bed and Mei wrung her hands together as she looked at Mercy. She could see that her normally peaceful friend was absolutely livid with the rest of their time.

"Thank you." Mercy finally sighed and shoved a tangled lock away from her eyes. "We wouldn't have made it without you."

"Wish I could've done more. The guys wanted to, but no one had any ideas that wasn't suicide."

"I know…just let me be mad for about almost dying for a bit. I'll be fine later." She smiled slightly and Mei nodded. She left without another word, hitting the button on the wall as she left. The door slid shut and Mercy leaned heavily against the wall, her knees shaking slightly.

"That was close. Too close." Genji rasped, pulled one knee up towards his chest. He moaned softly and let it fall back to the bed, his eyes flashing with pain.

"You don't say?" Mercy tossed her blaster onto the table and leaned her staff against the wall. She pulled her armor off and folded the wings down before lying it on the table and moving to stand beside her broken warrior. She looked him over head to toe before nodding to herself. "Ok, I can fix this. Well, most of this…you'll never some of your armor plates re-forged."

"What does not kill you makes you stronger."

"Oh, here we go with your wisdoms." Mercy rolled her eyes and touched the hidden button on his helmet. There was a hiss and then the helmet released itself, splitting into two pieces. She tossed them aside without a second thought, her eyes meeting his. Her hand reached out and rested against his cheek, her eyes soft.

"Don't look at me like that." Genji sighed. "I almost got you killed."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

Mercy went to work, pulling away several broken plates and covering exposed tubing and wires with a temporary mesh. She grabbed a soldering iron and fixed two broken pieces in his knees, allowing him to move his legs again. He bent one knee up and watched her as she worked, her nimble fingers flying over his broken body. She finally turned to the gash in his forearm and frowned, her forehead creasing.

"How bad is it? Do I get to get another cool robot arm?" He tried to play it off as a joke, but she heard the resentment in his voice.

"No, not today. You'll need stitches though." Mercy was perhaps a little less gentle as she normally would have been as she cleaned the wound and began stitching it up. Time passed by slowly and when she finally stepped back to admire her handy work, she was exhausted. Genji moved his arm and flexed his fingers experimentally, nodding to himself.

"Look at that. Good as new."

"No strenuous exercise for a week and you are not to get out of bed until tomorrow. Do you hear me?"

"Yes doc." He smiled at her. "Thanks, Angela."

"Mhm." She pursed her lips and shook her head. Genji slowly sat up on the table before dropping to his feet. He took a step, then another, his motions finally fluid once more. He crossed the room to the bed and sat down on it, propping himself against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him. He patted the bed with him mechanical hand, giving her a meaningful look. Mercy just rolled her eyes and crossed the room, sitting down beside him. He draped his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into his side, closing her eyes.

"You're exhausted."

"I've been a little busy."

"If you're always taking care of us, who is supposed to take care of you?"

"Myself." She laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I might not die now." He grinned at her. He ran a hand through his short hair, freeing the locks from their helmet haired state.

"Looks like I did my job right then."

"Thank you…for coming back for me. I messed up."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the first time. And it won't be the last time." She tried to sound annoyed, but they both knew better. "Just stop trying to get yourself killed, ok? Surely I am not that unbearable to be around."

"What? No, that is-"

"I'm teasing." Mercy laughed before twisting to kiss his scarred cheek. "Relax." Before she could pull away he pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth, his left hand warm on the back of her neck. He brushed his thumb against her cheek as he pulled away and she sighed, leaning back into his side.

"If you are going to do something, do it to the best of your abilities."

"Is that some more ancient wisdom for me?" She grinned.

"Nah, but I figured it was a good excuse." He smiled back at her.

"Not that you really need an excuse, you know." Mercy closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She was exhausted, dirty, and sore, but she was alive, and more importantly Genji had not been left behind. She had never met someone who frustrated her as much as he did, yet she couldn't bear the thought of him not being around to irritate her and press her buttons. Undoubtedly he'd run into danger again and she'd have to go bail him out, but she would do it time and time again. After all, that was her job, and he was her person, and heroes never died on her watch.


End file.
